


Monday Blues

by mcrts



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrts/pseuds/mcrts
Summary: Atypical Monday after The Breakfast Club fic.





	

Chapter 1: Monday Morning 

Bender puffed on his cig as he made his way to the back of the school. He was about to take his usual seat on the picnic bench, when he saw it was taken. The new person had occupied the table - his table - with art supplies and was sketching furiously.    

"Basket Case?" he asked. "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Allison's head snapped up and she fixed him with a long, hard stare. She was different without her layers of clothes and her messy bangs out of her face by a black headband. Still weird, though She was weird and quiet and sweet, and didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of her. That was probably why Andy had fallen head over heels for her - Andy who was ruled by other people's expectations and ideas of him. Speaking of.         

"Where's Sporto?" he asked, indicating the jacket. 

She shrugged, still staring. Still as talkative as ever. Bender sighed and inclined on the table.

They sat in companionable silence, Bender smoking and Allison sketching. Once he'd finished his joint, his stomach growled. Wordlessly, Allison chucked him a sandwich and a coke. He took them and also some of the sketches that Allison had done.  

"Shit."

There were sketches of him, Claire, Brian, Allison and Andy. They were fully colored and Allison had captured them in the exact pose she'd seen them in detention. Bender saw his likeness grimacing at him and grinned in spite of himself. He knew the girl could draw - but not this.

"You're such a weirdo, Basket Case."

She didn't stop, but he could see the hint of a small smile. He thumbed over a picture of Claire - in all her redheaded finery. He could still remember the softness of her lips on him, the taste of cherry chapstick and the wildness and desperation of her kiss. Girls like her - they went wild for guys like him. Preppy guys and jocks were all vanilla coke to them, but bad boys were like the secret shots of vodka they took without their parents' knowledge. And he had to admit, girls like her turned him on. 

"Keep it." 

Bender looked up questioningly. Allison regarded him, never taking her deep black eyes off of him. 

  
"You'll need it when you and the Princess have dated for awhile, and she breaks up with you when she goes to college or moves in with daddy. Or you break up with her because you feel you're not good enough for her. Then she'll move away, get married and fat and then move back here with an alimony and a few kids. You'll still be here, if you haven't moved to join a band or died of lung cancer."

Bender snorted. If anyone else had told him that, he'd have roughed them up. But it was Allison and it was the truth. 

"Monday, eh? It all goes back to normal. Princess back with her bitches, Sporto's back with the meatheads and Big Bri's back with the nerds." 

Allison cocked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. A blur of blue came dashing past them and Andy Clarke appeared, flustered.  

"Sorry...'m late...guys...couldn't shake them off...mmphf..."

Andy was cut off by Allison's ferocious kissing. They went at it for at least five minutes before Bender spoke up. 

"Oh, get a room you two."  

"Someone's grumpy," remarked Andy, breaking off the kiss. 

"He's bitter because he wishes he was with the Princess." 

"Shut up, Basket Case." 

The bell rang, and Andy helped Allison pack up. They were about to leave when Bender stopped them in their tracks. 

"Sporto. A word please. Go along, Basket Case." 

Allison shrugged and headed to her next class. Bender waited until she'd left before he rounded on Andy. 

"Break her heart and I'll break your face."

"Didn't know you were going to give the big brother speech." 

"I'm serious. Don't fuck with her, Sporto. She's not one of your regular girls." 

"I know she's not. That's why I chose her." 

Bender inclined his head, accepting it, and Andy dashed off to class as the second bell rang more petulantly. 


End file.
